Rouge
by Roguegirl365
Summary: I am the daughter of two x-men. I've come to the past to stop a horrible future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Chapter One:

The War

My name is Marie LaBeau. My codename is Rouge. I am the daughter of Rogue and Remy LaBeau. It has been twenty years since Apocalypse been destroyed. After that all hell broke loose. Well for mutants that is. Now mutants are hunted down and put into concentration camps and die. Only a few of us still fight for mutant rights and at that we are loosing hope. Survival means everything. Kill or be killed. That's survival of the fittest for you. You're probably wondering what happened to the x-men aren't you. Well sorry to tell you but about three years after Apocalypse the government attacked the Institute and killed a lot of the x-men. Only a few survived. They lived in hiding and in fear. But soon they we're killed so were must of their children. That's where we come in. We're the next generation of the x-men. Our team consist of Cable, our leader, X-23, me, Domino, and Marvel Girl. Welcome to the war.

"Rouge you need to hurry up and get into the portal to change our future!" Cable said as he tried to hold off a Sentinel.

"I know! Just give me a few more seconds you jerk!" I yelled at him as I got into my civilian clothes. "You know I can't go back into the past in my uniform."

"Here. You're going to need this if you want to stop Nimrod." Cable said to me as he handed me a weapon.

"Well wish me luck." I said as I went into the portal.

"Good Luck!" Cable yelled back at me.

The portal sent me into the past. Two years after Apocalypse defeat to be exact. I have to stop the Brother Hood from killing Senator Kelly. That was my mission. If Kelly doesn't die then my future won't exist. And to destroy Nimrod. Nimrod is a super robot that controls the Sentinels. No Nimrod then no Sentinels to kill mutants. It was that simple. But for this mission I'm gonna need some help. I'm gonna need the x-men. That's why I'm standing on the doorsteps of the Institute right now. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it.

"What do you want bub?" Logan said in a gruff voice.

"It's been a long grampa Logan" I said to him.

"What are you talking about kid?" Logan asked me.

"I'm from the future you idiot." I said to him.

"Okay we're gonna need to talk to the professor." Logan said to me as I walked in.

"Yeah that's a good idea Wolvie." I said to him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked the Professor as he wheeled into the foyer.

"She said she's from the future. She also smells like Rogue and Gumbo." Logan said to the professor.

"Yep. Rogue and Gambit are my parents." I said to the two of them.

"Really? You look nothing like them." Said the professor.

"Image inducer." I said as I turned off my image inducer to show that I had aburn hair with two whit streaks and black on red eyes.

"Yep. You're their daughter." Said Logan.

"Yeah and that makes you my grandpa." I said to Logan.

"If you're from the future then why are you here?" the professor asked me.

"To change it. That's why." I said to him.

"What's your name kid?" Logan asked me.

"Rouge" I said to him.

A/N

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

Finding Out That They Have A Daughter

"Everyone please come to my office. We have a special visitor." The professor said to everyone in their minds.

"Damn telepaths." I said to myself after hearing the professor in my head.

"What was that kid?" Logan asked me.

"Nothing that concerns you gramps." I said to Logan.

"Stop calling me that. I ain't even related to Rogue." Logan said to me in an angry voice.

"Not true. You adopt Rogue in a year or two." I said to Logan who looked shocked.

"Now tell me Rouge why did you come here?" The professor asked me.

"I'll wait until everyone gets here. And by everyone I mean everyone. The Brother Hood, Mystique, and Sabretooth." I said to the professor.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where Sabretooth or Mystique is." Xavier said to me.

"Look here Xavier we need those two. Until they get here I'm not going to say a word about the future. And don't try going into my head because I spent many years in keeping you damn telepaths out of it. So find them!" I yelled at him.

"Professor you wanted to see all of us?" asked Scott Summers as he walked into the office with the others behind him.

"Ah yes. Everyone I want you to meet Rouge. She's from the future." Said the Professor as he introduced me.

They all just stared at me. They knew who was my parents were by the way I look. Then they all stared at Rogue and Gambit.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." I said to Rogue and Gambit.

"Shit." Said Rogue before she passed out and fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Said Gambit before he passed out to.

Everyone hurried to take them to the hospital wing of the Institute. I looked at Xavier.

"Find them and bring them here." I said to him as I left to check up on my parents.

I walked down to the infirmary and sat on a chair that was next to their beds. That's when the questions came.

"Does me and Scott get married?" asked Jean.

"Yes." I said to her.

"Do we have kids?" asked Scott.

"Yes. Two of them." I said to him.

"What are their names?" asked Jean.

"Nathan and Rachel. Now for God's sake leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at them.

"Mien niece pleaze tell me about mien future." Kurt said to me after Jean and Scott left.

"Alright Uncle Kurt. You get married to the Scarlet Witch and have a daughter named T.J. Her codename is Nocturne. Anything else you want to know?" I asked Kurt.

"No. Thank you Rouge." Kurt said to me as he left.

"So ya are our daughter huh?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah. I'm your daughter. Got a problem with that?" I said to her.

"Nope. You're just like me." She said to me.

"Like mother like daughter." I said to her.

"So are ya mah only kid?" she asked me.

"No. I had an older brother named Henri. His codename was Kinetic." I said to her.

A/N

REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

The Story Of The Great Henri LaBeau

"Would ya tell us about our son?" Rogue asked me. She gave me a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure. I'd love to." I said to her in a kind voice. My face turned to a peaceful expression.

"May we listen in to Rouge?" The professor asked me with the other students and teachers behind me.

"Sure. I should warn you it's not a happy story. This is the story of my brother the great Henri LaBeau. My brother was born two years earlier than me. He was the most skilled fighter that I have ever met in my life. He could take on twenty Sentinel robots at once." I said to them in a very prod voice.

"I thought that the Sentinel robots were destroyed?" Kitty commented in a worried voice.

"Yeah. Well the government brought the Sentinel robots back." I said as I showed a grim expression on my face.

"Why did the government bring them back?" The professor said as he gave me a worried expression.

"I'll tell you about that when everyone gets here. Now back to my brother. My brother and I were trained to kill. It's was that simple. Kill for those you love. Kill for those who lost their lives. Kill for the next generation. We were the best damn killers of Sentinel robots and in killing humans. We killed thousands and we had bloody satisfaction in doing it. In one battle my brother lost his life." I told them grimly.

Flash Back- Seventeen Years Into The Future.

Explosions were going off everywhere. We were sent on a mission to liberate a concentration camp. The sounds of gun fire could be heard everywhere. We had just liberated over two thousand mutants when the Sentinels came. We were out matched and had few numbers. That when a Sentinel robot shot my brother. I blew that robot back to hell and ran to my brother.

"Henri hold on! You're going to be okay. Help is on its way. Just stay with me!" I said to Henri as I held him in my lap. Tears rolling down my face.

"Rouge get out of here. Leave me behind. I'm a goner. We both know that" He told me weakly.

"I'm not leaving you." I told him firmly.

"Cable take her away from here." He told Cable when he came into our sight.

"Sure thing." Cable said as he picked me up.

"Let me go! I want to stay with him! Put me down! Henri! Henri! Henri!" I yelled in total despair.

Flash Back Over.

"Charles I brought them back here just like you wanted." Logan said as he came in to the room with the Brother Hood, Mystique, and Sabretooth coming in behind him.

"Now Rouge can you tell us why you came to the past?" The professor asked me in hope.

"Yeah. Now I can tell you. I'm here to the stop the assassination of Senator Edward Kelly." I told them bluntly.

"So who like kills him?" Kitty asked me questionably.

"The Brother Hood." I told them as I pointed to the Brother Hood. They all had the same facial expression. Shocked.

"Hey man he mutants so it shouldn't be a big deal." Lance said with a calmness in his voice.

"Yeah? Well guess what? It is a big deal. By you idiots killing Kelly you started a genocide. And guess what? Mutants are the ones being killed by the thousands. But you should know all about a genocide Magneto." I said in an angry voice and as I stared at Magneto.

"Yes I've lived through the Holocaust my dear." Said Magneto in a shaken voice.

"Yeah. Well brace yourself cause it only gets worse." I said darkly.

A/N

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I'll Tell You What Happened

"So what happened exactly?" Rogue asked me in a worried voice.

"I'll tell you what happened. After the murder of Senator Kelly the government passed the mutant registration act. In that act all mutants must register saying that they are mutants. Soon after that the government brought back the Sentinel robots to kill the mutants who were registered in the act. A year later the government attacked this Institute and in so killed the professor and Storm. They also killed the new recruits. Others were captured and were put in newly built Concentration camps. My parents, My aunt and uncle, and the Summers all escaped. Wolverine also evaded capture. They went underground and hid in fear. The Brother Hood were captured and put to death. Mystique and Sabretooth fled to Canada for safety. A year later my brother was born and so was Rachel Summers. A year later Wanda and Kurt had a daughter named Talia. Then I was born. Five years passed and we lived peacefully. Then the government found us." I said to them grimly and in a serious voice.

Flash Back- Nine Years Into The Future

I was sleeping in my tent that I shared with my brother when I was a woken to my mother's frantic voice.

"Henri take Marie to Talia's tent and tell her to teleport you three out of here. I'm going to try to get to Rachel and Nate. Now be a good boy and listen to your mother." Mom said to my brother as she started packing our clothes into plastic bags.

"Mom what's going on?" my brother asked her in a worried voice.

"The government are on their way here. Your father and the Summers are trying to by use time to get out of here. Now do as I say!" Mom told him in a panicked voice.

"Okay mom. Marie get up!" My brother yelled at me as he started shaking me.

"I'm up. I heard everything." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Come on! Talia's tent is just around the corner." Henri yelled at me as we ran out of out tent and to Talia's.

We got to Talia's tent and froze.

"Put your hands in the air where we can see them muties." Said a Soldier pointing a gun at us.

We did what he said.

"Get away from my kids you bastards!" mom yelled at the soldiers and started to attack them.

"Talia come on! Get out of the tent!" Henri yelled at her.

"I don't want to. My parents haven't come back. They went with your dad." Talia said in a worried voice as she stuck her head out of the tent.

"Come on! They'll be okay!" my brother yelled at her in a angered tone.

"You won't be going anywhere freak." Said a soldier coming towards us.

Then our eyes widened as we saw soldiers dragging our parents to us.

"Say good bye to your parents kiddies." The soldiers said as he pulled the trigger and shot my mom.

"No!" I yelled as tears came down my face.

One by one our parents died right in front of us. After Talia's parents were killed she teleported out of there and left us behind.

"Now it's your turn kiddies." Said the soldiers.

"I don't think so." Said a females voice from behind them.

"Grandma Mystique!" I yelled in joy and relief.

"Don't forget about me!" yelled Sabretooth as he took out five soldiers.

"Grampa Sabretooth!" Henri yelled in joy.

"Now let's get you two out of here." Said Mystique as she walked to us.

End Of Flash Back

A/N

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

Being Raised By Mystique And Sabretooth

"My poor child. I'm so sorry." Said the professor. Pain and pity written all over his face.

"Mein Gawt. Vas happened to mein daughter?" Kurt asked my in a worried voice.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Talia since that horrible day. But there have been sightings of her liberating mutants in the West coast." I told him.

"What happened to us and our kids?" Scott asked me with interest and worry in his voice.

"You guys were captured and sent to the concentration camp in New York City. Six months later you and Jean were machine gunned to death. Nathan and Rachel lived on in the camp until me and brother liberated the camp. Ever since the four of us went through state to state freeing mutants." I told him and Jean. They looked pale and did not speak.

"So what was it like being raised by Mystique and Sabretooth?" Kitty asked in interest.

"Were we good parents?" Mystique asked me.

"They were great parents. Sure they could be strict and all but they were good parents. Although their training sessions were killer. Once when we were practicing hand to hand combat my brother gave me a broken leg, a broken arm, four broken ribs, and he even gave me a concussion." I said to them laughing at the memory.

"That's hardly funny to laugh at." Said Mystique. Horrified at what my brother did to me.

"Yes. It's funny because when you guys found me on the floor unconscious you guys beat the living shit out of my brother. After that he was grounded for a month." I said laughing.

"I see you turned out good by our parenting skills." Said Mystique. A smile on her face.

"Yeah, well, you guys wanted to make up for Rogue, Kurt, and Graydon." I said to them seriously.

"Who's Graydon?" Rogue asked me in confusion.

"Oh. You guys don't know about yet do you? Well he's the son of Mystique and Sabretooth. He was human." I told them.

"Was?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah. Well I kinda killed him." I said proudly.

"You killed our brother!" said Rogue in an angry voice.

"You killed our son!" said Mystique in an angry voice.

"Yep. And I would do again and again if I could." I said proudly.

"You killed a human!" said Scott in an angry and shocked voice.

"Yeah. I've killed thousands of those bastards. And I had bloody satisfaction in doing it. Hey! Don't look at me like that! Your kids killed as many as I did maybe even more knowing Cable." I said to them proudly.

"I can't believe my daughter is a killer." Said Rogue in disapproval.

"Yeah. Well believe it. I'm a cold blooded killer. But that's how I've survived this long. I've learned it all from my grandparents. And they trained me to be the best so shut your mouth and get over it." I said to Rogue in a grim voice.

"That's no way to talk to your mother young lady." Rogue said to me in an offended voice.

"Huh. Mother. You haven't been my mother since I've been five. So therefore you have no right to tell me what to do you coward." I said to her as I got in her face.

"How am I a coward?" Rogue asked me in a confused voice.

"Cause you never helped the others! None of you helped them! You all just went underground and lived in fear you cowards! You could have saved the mutants but now we're the ones cleaning your mess!" I yelled at them in an angry voice.

There was an eerie silence for a long time until my communicator beeped.

A/N

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Chapter Six:

A Call From The Future

"Hello?" I said as I answered the communicator.

"Rouge it's me ." said Cable in a weird voice.

"Nate what's wrong?" I asked him. Now he got me worried.

"They captured Rachel." Nate told me bluntly.

"Oh God. Nate I'm sorry." I said to him sympathetically.

"I'm going after her." He told me.

"Nate don't do anything stupid. Just wait. I'll change the future in no time." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this." He told me.

"Dammit Nate don't do this to me!" I yelled at him.

"Goodbye." He told me as he signed off.

"Nate! Nate!" I yelled trying to make him talk to me.

"What's going on?" Scott asked me in a worried voice.

"Rachel has been captured. Your son is going after here alone." I told him sadly.

"Why would he go alone?" Jean asked me worriedly.

"Cause he has too much pride. And he's too much like his father. The last time he did something rash like this he lost an eye. He's a big idiot." I told her grimly.

Two hours passed and I was waiting for a anther call. Then it came.

"Hello?" I asked in a worried voice.

"It's Dom." Said Domino in a sad voice.

"Oh good. Dom what's going on?" I asked her.

"Rachel's dead Rouge." Said Domino sadly.

"What? She's dead? How's Nate holding up?" I asked her worriedly.

"When he saw her body he killed alloy of people and Sentinels. He lost his left arm and leg. He's in surgery right now. I'll call back when he comes out." Domino told me.

"Okay. Bye." I said as tears came down my face.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked me looking worried.

"No. Rachel died. Nate lost his left arm and leg." I said sadly.

"Oh my God! My son! My daughter!" yelled Jean.

"We need to work fast if you want to change the future." I told them as I whipped my nose.

"No big deal. All you have to do is stop Kelly's death. And that's already done. We said we wouldn't kill him." Said Lance.

"Yeah. Well to be on the safe side me need to destroy Nimrod. A computer robot that controls the Sentinels." I told them.

"And where is this Nimrod may I ask?" said Lance.

"It's inside S.H.I.EL.D.S." I told them.

"Fury ain't gonna like this kid." Logan told me gruffly.

"Yeah? Well screw Fury! We're getting into that building with or without your help. But it would be easier to get in with your connections with him." I said to him.

"Fine. The easier." Said Logan.

"Good. Now everyone suit up!" I yelled at everyone.

A/N

REVIEW


End file.
